The Last Pair
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: Shopping trip! Alice and Rose having nothing better to do than go to the Gucci show in Seattle, they go for it! But, at what cost? They arrive, and spot the perfect pair of shoes-but with one problem. It's the last pair. Rated K  for very mild language.


**The Last Pair**

**AN: I was just sitting in the theater a few days ago, waiting for the movie to start, when I got the idea to write a shopping story, featuring none other than the famous shopping duo, Alice and Rosalie. So, here is a story facing the worst possible event when shopping with a friend or sister: spotting the last pair of designer shoes you both want.**

Alice POV

There is nothing I love more than shopping, especially when it's in Seattle with my sisters, Bella and Rosalie. But, even after Bella became a vampire, she still hates shopping with us, and would rather wear something from a thrift store.

I wonder if there's a way I can get her on _What Not to Wear…_I think she's in need of a _major_ fashion change.'

Well, shopping with Rosalie and my little niece Renesmee is just as fun. Toda_**y**_ however, Edward, Bella, and Nessie were in Jacksonville visiting Renee and Phil, since it was perfect weather for a vampire family to go to Florida.

"Rose!" I nearly ran down the flight of stairs in excitement. "Rosalie!"

"What is it, Alice?" Rose walked in from the kitchen, and meets me at the foot of the stairs.

I was bouncing up and down like crazy. "There's a Gucci show in Seattle, today only!"

Rose was thinking the same thing I was. "We have to go." We said at the same time, looking determined.

"I'll get my keys." Rose ran upstairs, and I went to get my favourit_**e **_Prada stilettos before meeting Rose in her red BMW convertible.

xXx

Rosalie POV

"Oh. My. God." I heard Alice say, as she was starting out into space.

"What did you see?" I asked, just about getting ready to turn the car around and head back to Forks.

"Gucci is showing her new shoes at the show-they're a gold 'malika' high heel platform sandal. The heel is 4.3 inches, and the platform is 0.3 inches."

"We have got to get those shoes!" Alice and I said at the same time.

"We can each get a pair—I want to get Bella those as well." Alice said.

"Deal." Alice and I nodded our heads, and we left Port Angles and headed towards Seattle.

We arrived two hours later, and were rushed into the crowd surrounding the show building. Alice and I pushed ourselves through the crowd, keeping our eyes open for the shoes, as well as new fall fashions.

I spotted a couple of cute outfits for Renesmee, as well as a few for myself and met up with Alice somewhere in the middle of the large crowd of humans. She already had outfits for both her and Bella.

"Find the shoes?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "I've been keeping an eye on them, and if we don't find them soon, they'll be gone."

"Damn…" I thought for a moment, trying to think if I had seen the shoes anywhere.

"I found them!" Alice looked blank for a moment, and then she grabbed my hand. "We have to hurry."'

She pulled me through the crowd of humans, nearly going at our full speed.

"I want those shoes!" Someone screamed in the crowd, trying to push her way through the crowd.

"I saw that first!" Someone else said. I assumed a fight over something.

Alice and I both spotted the shoes at the same time-and they were the last pair.

ALICE POV

"I saw them first!" I shouted, racing towards the shoes.

"Not if I can help it!" Rose raced after me, pushing humans out of the way when she needed.

I grabbed the shoes just as another woman tried tackling me down. I saw he_**r**_ of course, and quickly moved out of the way before the woman could get on top of me. She ended up face down on the floor.

Another woman tried for the same, and I threw the woman to the ground, not using my full strength- Carlisle would kill me for that.

"Anyone else want to try and take these from me?" I asked, turning to face the entire crowd around us.

Rose raced towards me- a snap decision, so I wouldn't see it

coming.

She tackled me to the ground. While I was down, Rose took the shoes and got off of me.

I got up from the ground and jumped on Rose's back, taking the shoes_**- **_as well as some of Rose's hair in the process.

"Let go of my hair!" Rose screeched, grabbing at her long, blonde hair while trying to get my hands off.

I let go of her hair, and Rose tried to get the shoes once more. I moved them away from her, and when she tried to go for them again I tripped her to the ground.

"I saw them before you did, sissy." I started. "You of all people should know that rule."

ROSE POV

I wanted those shoes. Alice may have seen them first, but they would look better on me.

Alice already had a pair of shoes that looked similar—and I actually had an outfit that went perfect with those shoes.

I got up from the ground. This time, I tackled Alice, hard. The shoes went flying, as I sat on top of Alice, pulling at her pixie hair. Alice struggled for a while, and then knocked me onto the ground, her heels digging into my back.

"I…want…those…shoes!" I screamed.

"I saw them first!" Alice retorted.

"Give me the shoes!"

"NO!"

I grabbed Alice's ankle, and flipped her over my body. She landed hard on the ground, and I swear a crack started forming on her face. A crowd was surrounding _**us**_-watching to see which of the girls would win the pair of shoes, afraid to intervene for the shoes they know they wanted.

Even the security guards were watching-they were debating whether or not to actually stop the fight and put us in the little mall jail cell.

"Give me the shoes!" I shouted,

"NO!" Alice shouted again, tucking the shoes into her coat.

I ran up to her—not full speed, I'm not stupid—and tore through her coat to get the shoes.

"That was limited edition Prada!" Alice shouted. "It was the only one if it's kind!"

"Cry me a river." I took the shoes, and took them out of the box to try on.

Alice jumped at me, and tore apart my brand-new belted leather Gucci jacket.

"THAT WAS BRAND NEW!" I shouted at her. That was it-the last straw. I tore off my shoes, careful not to break them, and full on attacked Alice.

ALICE POV

"You little bitch!" Rose shouted, as she jumped on me. "That was my brand new Gucci jacket, and you know it!" She pulled my hair.

I reached out and pulled her hair. "You can always get a new one. You destroyed my one of a kind Prada coat!"

I grabbed Rose's sleeve, and ripped it at the seam. She did the same, ripping mine all the way to my other sleeve. I pulled my arm up to my chest, so that the shirt didn't fall to my stomach.

I ripped Rose's shirt farther, and she slapped me.

"Bitch."

"You're the bitch." I took my near full strength, and stomped on her foot with my heel.

"Break it up!" Two of the security guards finally decided to man up, and grabbed Rose and I by our arms, trying to separate the fight. Rose and I still clawed at each other, and we each got in a few good crack marks on each other's arms

"My shoes!" I said, suddenly going blank and limp, as I saw someone taking the shoes in the next ten minutes.

"Not anymore, they aren't." The security guard pulling me by my arm to the jail cell.

Rose and I were going to take over the guards and get away, using our vampire-ness, but then we thought about what Carlisle would say once he saw us on the news.

"Stay here." A security guard said, after throwing both Rose and I into the cell.

"You'll have your phone call in an hour."

He walked away, leaving me with Rose.

"I hate you." I said, crossing my arms.

"I hate you." Rose said.

"You tried to take the pair of shoes I saw first, ruined my Prada coat, and landed us in a stupid, low-security jail cell in the mall."

"You already have shoes that look like those-and besides, I _would _look better in them anyway."

"I saw them on my feet." I said. "The shoes were rightfully mine. And now, some stupid human is going to wear them with the wrong outfit."

Rose shuddered. "I can't stand the thought."

"Neither can I."

"You know, we could just pull apart the bars and escape, go home, and act as if nothing happened." Rose suggested after a few minutes' silence.

"We can't." I closed my eyes, and rubbed my temple. "There are three video cameras in here, and we're already going to be in enough trouble with Carlisle-if we escaped, we'd end up on the news, and it would be worse with Carlisle."

"Damn."

I sighed, and buried myself into a corner of the cell.

An hour later, one of the younger guards came in the holding

room.

"Which one of you wants to make the call?" he asked.

"I will." I said, getting out of the corner, and leaving the cell. He led me to the pay phone, and left.

I called Carlisle's cell and then tried home, but both had no answer. I finally called his office at the hospital, and he picked up.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle?"

"Alice?"

"Can you bail Rose and me out of jail?"

"What happened?" I could see Carlisle start to rub his temple.

"Well, on our way to the Gucci event in Seattle, I had a vision of these really cute metallic gold 'malika' high heel platform sandals, and Rose and I agreed to get a pair for each of us, and Bella. When we got there, we found the shoes as soon as we could, and there was one pair left. I decided that since I was the one who saw them, that I should have gotten them. But then Rose and I had a fight, and now we are in a mall jail cell."

Carlisle sighed. "I'll pay the bail. I'll be there in two hours."

My face lit up. "Thanks, Carlisle."

"Sure."

"Oh, before I forget, Rose and I are permanently kicked out of the Westfield South center mall."

Carlisle sighed again, trying to stay calm. "Alice, how many malls have you and Rosalie been kicked out of?"

I counted in my head. "Um... About thirty-six, half of them with pictures of us in the check out and customer service kiosks so that we can't sneak in."

"I thought so." Carlisle sighed again, and then hung up the phone.

I smiled at the guard, and he lead me back to the cell.

"Carlisle will be here in two hours." I said to Rosalie.

"Thank God." She let out a sigh of relief.

"You two will need these to cover up." The guard said, coming back to the cell with two silk robes. He passed them through the bars and left.

After a few hours of hell, Carlisle came, looking upset.

"Daddy, get us the hell out of here!" Rose shouted the second she saw him.

"We're dying of boredom!" I whined.

Carlisle paid our bail plu_**s**_ a little extra, so that our records would be clean once again.

"Would you two like to explain to me why I keep having to post bail at mall jails?" Carlisle asked, after Rose and I got into his car. He was having the BMW stay the night in Seattle, part of the punishment for Rose.

"It was her fault." Rose spat at me. "Those shoes were mine."

"I saw them first, and you know it!" Rose glared at me, and I gave her a stare of death.

"Girls, please." Carlisle sounded exasperated, and he began to rub his temple.

"Sorry." Rose and I said sheepishly.

"How many malls have you girls been kicked out of because of a fight over a pair of shoes?"

"Thirty four." Rose and I said.

"Why do you two have to fight over shoes?"

"Carlisle, you don't understand." Rose said. "Those were one-of-a kind Gucci 'malkia' metallic gold high heel sandals—there were only a certain amount of shoes there, and those were the last ones!"

"It's always over one-of-a kind shoes." Carlisle said. "Here's an idea. What if you two were to share the shoes?"

"No way." I said, crossing my arms.

"We can't share shoes, are you insane?" Rose asked.

"And why is that?" Carlisle gripped the steering wheel in his hands.

"Um, because that is a major fashion 'no'." I explained. "Haven't you ever noticed that Rose and I never share clothes?"

"You share them with Bella."

"Those are all last season's clothing, at best." Rose said. "It's not like we're going to wear them again."

"Girls, if you were to share the shoes, you wouldn't be kicked out of nearly fourty malls."

"Still…" I leaned back in my seat.

The rest of the ride home was silent_**-**_ Carlisle was attempting to stay calm, while trying to think of punishments he could do in a snap decision. Rose and I weren't talking to each other.

When we got home, Carlisle pulled the Mercedes into the garage, where he got out of the car quite suddenly and pulled out a large padlock. He attached it to the door of my 911 Turbo yellow Porsche, locking it too quickly for me to even see the code.

"My Porsche!" I got out of the car, and ran up to my car, trying to unlock it._** "**_M_**y**_ baby!"

"You deserve it." Rose said, getting out of the car.

"I will be doing the same to your car as soon as Edward returns with it."

Carlisle said calmly. "You can both have your cars back in two months."

"Two months?" If I could cry, I would. Rose nearly fainted.

"That's not all." Carlisle said. "In the house. Now."

We followed Carlisle into the house, where Esme was waiting for us. I assumed that he called her in ahead of time.

"It seems right to me, that since you two ladies have been kicked out of nearly every mall in this state-and a few in California, that your father and I take away all of your credit and debit cards." Esme said sternly.

"You will also be grounded for the time it takes you two to earn your cars back. Until then, no driving, no shopping, no internet shopping, no cell phones, you can only hunt under supervision of Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, your mother or I. You will have to pay back every cent of the bail back to us."

"Carlisle, that's so unfair!" Rose shouted.

"Carlisle…" I whined.

"We have had enough of bailing you two out of mall jails, paying high priced bills for tattered clothing, broken shoes, and over run credit cards. You two are grounded now, and it'll be worse if you pull this stunt again." Esme said.

"But…" Rose said.

"No 'buts'." Carlisle said. "Go to your rooms, please." He rubbed his temple.

I tried to say something, but Esme just pointed upstairs. Rose and I trudged upstairs and into our rooms.

"Can we just call it a truce?" Rose asked, before we headed into the rooms.

I sighed. "Fine."

We shook hands, and headed into our rooms.

Those were my shoes, and she knew it- but I can't hold it to her forever. Who else was I going to go shopping with? Rose was my sister, and we stuck by each other through thick and thin- and that includes the last pair of shoes.

And besides, in three months there was Fashion Week, and we can always see if we can get the heels in Milan.


End file.
